


LOLLIPOP

by CharlieJinJin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 4





	LOLLIPOP

慎入预警

为什么这个人就是拥有把吃棒棒糖这种这么纯真的动作都做得如此色情的本事。  
金泰亨靠在沙发上，一只手在笔记本电脑的键盘上敲敲打打，另一只手有一搭没一搭地撩着金珍尼的发尾，眼睛却早就从屏幕游离到了身边美人的脸上。  
金珍尼最近又染回了黑发，也留得比之前长了，卷卷的堆在颈后，趁得她皮肤更加白嫩，那对黑葡萄似的眼睛亮晶晶的，让金泰亨总觉得自己是在调戏未成年的女高中生。  
此刻的金珍尼靠在弟弟怀里看电视，从金泰亨的角度向下看正好能看到她长长的睫毛被电视屏幕的光映成透明色，她先是把棒棒糖含在嘴里，肉肉的脸上鼓起一边，然后又很慢很慢地捏住糖柄把糖果往外拔，缓慢到让金泰亨清楚地看到她脸部形态的变化和越来越嘟起的粉色嘴唇，然后空气里一声轻微的“啵”，糖果好像是费劲力气才被挤出来似的，亮晶晶的草莓红球体上一层亮晶晶的水色。  
“泰泰你猜这个棒棒糖是什么味道？”  
金泰亨自觉盯着她看的事已经败露，倒也不掩饰，大大方方把人往自己怀里使劲一揽，“姐姐的味道。”  
“呀，泰亨？”金珍尼的语气比起抱怨听上去更像是撒娇，但是她也只是调整了一下姿势让自己在弟弟怀里窝得更舒服，手肘不经意地压在靠近弟弟大腿根的地方，“不对哦。”  
金泰亨脑袋微微往前一倾，把小妖精举在半空中的糖果一口咬进自己嘴里，好吧，他以为是草莓味，结果居然是西瓜味。  
看着他转瞬而逝的惊讶，金珍尼笑起来，“wuli泰亨果然很好骗。”  
她说这句话的时候眼睛带着笑意直勾勾地对着金泰亨，后者眼神一暗，下一秒就略显粗暴地把珍尼的头按向自己两腿中间，“我觉得姐姐是想吃点别的了吧。”  
是的，金泰亨早就知道，这个和他没有血缘关系的姐姐，却对他一直都有着比血肉还深刻的致命吸引力。  
他看着金珍尼假装抱怨地嘟囔了两句，熟练地用牙齿咬着自己的裤子拉链向下滑，温暖的鼻息全都让自己下体快速充血，不受本人控制地变大变硬，在金珍尼面前毫无抵抗力可言，好像面前这个才是真正掌控它的的主人似的。  
金泰亨的尺寸惊人，不管之前亲身体验过多少次，每次让珍尼帮他吞的时候还是会很费劲，但是金泰亨就喜欢看对方为难的样子，姐姐的嘴这么小，却被塞这么大的东西，真的好可怜呢——他恶趣味地捏捏金珍尼红透的耳朵，”果然只有这么大的糖果，才能满足姐姐的嘴吧，要好好吃哦。“  
金珍尼一下子含不完，但她是很会舔的，粉嫩的舌头把蘑菇状顶端卷住润湿，然后顺着鼓起的青筋一下一下像乖猫顺毛一样往下舔，当让人感觉血液都跟着她舌头的方向逆流的时候，又被猝不及防地含住顶端，舌苔浅浅地摩擦着敏感的马眼，几次下来就听到半躺着的人呼吸粗重起来。  
“含进去。”  
金泰亨声音低哑，全部被染上欲望，他看着自己的性器把姐姐的脸颊戳出形状，深色的阴茎和少女白皙的脸颊形成的下流色差给人的视觉冲击比看片来得猛烈百倍，更别说他从初中看片以来，只要是自慰，脑子里出现的都是这个人漂亮到不真实的脸。  
从年少懵懂的性幻想到现在的性经验，金泰亨都被金珍尼支配。  
以前没有搞到一起的时候，他偷偷从姐姐卧室的门缝里看见从学校放学回来的金珍尼把黑色腿袜从雪白的大腿根往下拉就觉得自己硬得厉害，想发泄在那对粉色的膝盖窝里，想让这双腿中间夹满自己的精液，黏糊糊乱糟糟的最好；  
又或者趁着姐姐出门的时候偷偷溜进她的衣帽间，一边唾弃自己的变态行为一边忍不住把脸贪婪地埋进白色的胸罩，那个时候少女还穿着最最质朴的无钢圈白色棉质胸罩，越是质朴清纯，却越显得上面残留的香味勾得人心痒难耐；  
高中的时候金泰亨已经帅到远近闻名打个篮球都有外校女生专程跑来看，球队的兄弟看他总是不出手还开玩笑说他性冷淡，却不知道每次运动完后的泻火都是他想着场边金珍尼挥舞着彩带球给他加油时因为她跳跃的动作而晃动的胸和扬起的裙边，恶狠狠地撸到手心都发红。  
是金珍尼把他变成这样的变态，她轻而易举撩起男人们的欲望，但是又从来不让任何人真的得到她，从小学到大学总有男生们为品学兼优的校花珍尼打破头，而作为万恶之源的漂亮宝贝却只是一脸的天真疑惑，抬起头问金泰亨，“内，为什么呢？”  
为什么呢。金泰亨才是比谁都更想知道，为什么呢。  
可是他又哪里能明白，他不过是她裙下之臣里面的一个罢了。  
他恨明知道自己喜欢她喜欢得要疯了还假装不知道的金珍尼，更恨贱到全身心都对她没半点抵抗力的自己。  
姐姐就是他的人形春药，不管金珍尼吊着他、推开他或者甚至故意用别的男生来激他，明明金泰亨清清楚楚地知道自己如果把她按着猛肏就是中了这个小婊子的圈套，却还是一次又一次地迎合对方所有明里暗里的挑逗，展露自己对她的迷恋。  
所以每一次做爱的时候，他都恨不得把珍尼软软的身体就这样捣碎了揉进自己的身体，让她感受一下自己的心跳有多么沉痛而炙热，全都是为她跳动的。  
至少在金珍尼因为自己带着她的高潮而失神的那几秒，在她漂亮的眼睛里只映得出自己。为这几秒的独占，金泰亨又可以坚持很久，久到自己总能放弃去计较姐姐心里到底对他什么定位的问题。  
可是金珍尼会怎样呢？  
她还是会像现在这样，把金泰亨含到射出来，漂亮娇嫩的脸蛋上带着透明的精液，微张着晶莹的唇，极致清纯又极致性感，所以金泰亨总是说她又是天使又是恶魔。  
她明明就没受什么委屈，可是光是红着眼眶看着金泰亨，金泰亨就只能把她抱进怀里，一下一下地亲吻她的耳廓，虔诚地，疼爱地，一如往常地对她说，“我果然最喜欢姐姐了。”

END


End file.
